brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Campfire Songs - TEMP
Basic Info= Series Information Structure Information |-|Quick Walkthrough= Quick Walkthrough for Series: Campfire Songs (Structure: Town Firepit) *1.Making Room **Clear Clutter (10x) *2.Fond Memories **Explore Forest (Cost: 3 Axes) *3.Leftovers From Another **Clean: Town Firepit Foundation (Cost: 3 Hours) *4.Great Responsibility **Visit: School House (1x) *5.A Stone Seat **Find and Collect: Stone (Cost: 3 Axes, 2 Hours) *6.Enduring Beauty **Build: Town Firepit (Cost: Quest Item-Stone, 5 Peace Rocks, 10 Rocks, 3 Hours) *7.Fire Starter **Visit: Dune House (2x) *8.More Chairs **Find and Collect: Chairs (Cost: 2 Axes, 2 Hours) *9.Building Up The Circle (Note! In-game instructions incorrect! Correct instructions below!) **Build: Town Firepit (Cost: Quest Item-Chairs, 5 Planks, 3 Friend Hammer, 3 Hours) *10.Firepit Cooking **Harvest: Corn (3x) *11.Mesmerizing Flames (Note: Quest completes after Finding Quest Item, but the Quest Item still needs to be Collected) **Find and Collect: Fire (Cost: 2 Axes, 2 Hours) *12.Ready To Sing **Complete: Town Firepit (Cost: Quest Item-Fire, 5 Fairy Dust, 3 Wish Pouch) |-|Extended Walkthrough= See below for the Extended Version. |-|Other= Storyline Issue The Quests within this Series are slightly inconsistent. It may be that an original part of the Series was scratched out and overwritten, without being completely cleared up, creating slightly conflict within the Storyline. This conflict involves the Quest Item: Stone and the text regarding the stone seating and the stone fire ring. Note that no images of the Structure and its progress show any sign of there being stone seating. Based on the Quests and images, with some minor Quest omissions, here are two versions of the Storyline. How the current Story reads: *Catniss Explores the Forest for an old Firepit (Quest 2) and Cleans it (Quest 3). She Finds and Collects a large flat Stone (Quest 5) that looks more like a group of rocks, and Builds some stone seating (Quest 6) that bears a strong resemblence to a re-constructed fire ring. Then, at Rowan's request, she Finds and Collects some Chairs (Quest 8). She then thinks she should go into the Forest to look for Stones to re-build the stone fire ring, but in actuallity Builds the Chairs into the Firepit area (Quest 9). Somehow this construction leads her to believe she's found the perfect Stones for the fire ring. She decides no normal flame will do, and so goes into the Forest to Find and Collect magical Fire (Quest 11). Except she forgets to actually Collect it, and has to do so quickly before Completing the Firepit (Quest 12). How the Story was likely to have read at one point: *Catniss Explored the Forest for an old Firepit (Quest 2) and Cleaned it (Quest 3). She Found and Collected some Stone (Task for Quest 5 with text from Quest 9) to re-Build the old fire ring (Structure's appearance resulting from Quest 6). Then, at Rowan's request, she Found and Collected some Chairs (Quest 8), and Built them into the Firepit area (actual Task for Quest 9). She decided no normal flame would do, and so went into the Forest to Find and Collect magical Fire (Quest 11). She may have forgotten to actually Collect the Fire, and likely had to do so quickly before Completing the Firepit (Quest 12). =Series: Campfire Songs= Making Room Fond Memories Leftovers From Another Great Responsibility A Stone Seat Enduring Beauty Fire Starter More Chairs Building Up The CIrcle Firepit Cooking Mesmerizing Flames Ready To Sing ---- Below here is where I'll put the two different Tab features. I wanted to separate it from what you did so it will be, well, separate. ;oP CoolBurnMtW (Tab view) Walkthroughs TEMP-CF-Quick|Quick TEMP-CF-Extended|Extended ---- (Tabber) Walkthroughs Quick=Series: Campfire Songs (Structure: Town Firepit) *1.Making Room **Clear Clutter (10x) *2.Fond Memories **Explore Forest (Cost: 3 Axes) *3.Leftovers From Another **Clean: Town Firepit Foundation (Cost: 3 Hours) *4.Great Responsibility **Visit: School House (1x) *5.A Stone Seat **Find and Collect: Stone (Cost: 3 Axes, 2 Hours) *6.Enduring Beauty **Build: Town Firepit (Cost: Quest Item-Stone, 5 Peace Rocks, 10 Rocks, 3 Hours) *7.Fire Starter **Visit: Dune House (2x) *8.More Chairs **Find and Collect: Chairs (Cost: 2 Axes, 2 Hours) *9.Building Up The Circle (Note! In-game instructions incorrect! Correct instructions below!) **Build: Town Firepit (Cost: Quest Item-Chairs, 5 Planks, 3 Friend Hammer, 3 Hours) *10.Firepit Cooking **Harvest: Corn (3x) *11.Mesmerizing Flames (Note: Quest completes after Finding Quest Item, but the Quest Item still needs to be Collected) **Find and Collect: Fire (Cost: 2 Axes, 2 Hours) *12.Ready To Sing **Complete: Town Firepit (Cost: Quest Item-Fire, 5 Fairy Dust, 3 Wish Pouch) |-|Extended=You will have to see the Tabber help page to see what it says about Headers being disabled by default and how to add them. It requires adding code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. It is more complicated than Tab view in this matter, but it can be done.